


Zwolnić

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Stiles powinien czasem ugryźć się w język.Prompt 57. Zwolnić





	Zwolnić

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Coś w stylu pre-slash, nadal pracuję nad tym pairingiem, ale coraz klarowniej to widzę. Może jeszcze kiedyś coś z tego wyjdzie

\- Jak macie mnie zwolnić, to chociaż raz a dobrze powiem co sądzę, o tej piekielnej firmie! Tu nepotyzm i faworyzowanie zawsze zajmowało pierwsze miejsce! Rozumiem, że to firma rodzinna, ale ludzie, dajcie spokój! Nie zauważacie talentu nawet, jeśli ten zacząłby tańczyć kankana tuż przed wami! Dla was liczy się tylko, dobrze skrojony garnitur lub spódnica, która odsłania odpowiednio dużo ciała, a wszyscy mają być tak bezbarwni, że do dziś mam problemu z rozróżnianiem ludzi w tym pieprzonym biurze. Większość pracowników nie ma nawet połowy mózgu, a przynajmniej nigdy go nie używa...  
\- Ale my nie zamierzamy cię zwolnić – przerwał mu w końcu prezes.  
\- Nie? - zawahał się w końcu Stiles. - To po co zostałem tu wezwany?  
\- Chciałem zaproponować ci awans. - Peter Hale był nagle dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany przerażoną miną młodszego mężczyzny. - Ale chyba muszę się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić.  
\- Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze słowa, po prostu...  
\- Po prostu byłeś szczery, rozumiem. I chętnie omówię wszystkie zarzuty, a nawet jeszcze więcej. Co powiesz na kolację dziś o siódmej?  
Stiles patrzył na szefa z niedowierzaniem, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Nie sądził, że ten dzień może skończyć się dobrze, ale to się jeszcze okaże. Wszystko zależy jak skory do współpracy będzie pan Stilinski.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magia dnia codziennego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336835) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
